Broken chains
by RdPanda
Summary: It wasn't planed that way but she ended up all alone hold worse than a dog. But what will happen if the chains are broken? A Female Naruto Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first ff and I'm not an English native speaker – tying something I always wanted to try out (an ff)with something I always had fun with(English) :D so please excuse my typos and maybe give me some advice if someone that is native speaking is willing to help be that would be nice to . KK Thx

Also FemNaru!

Ps Also.. eh there maybe some cliché happening … probably.. almost certain.

Pps: I love the right to live by **Eilwynn** probably going to be some similarity but I try to keep that in check don't want to rewrite something I'm just going with a similar theme :3

Its in the middle of a rainy night in Konohagakure its been rainy for the last few days and today as well, just this time the rain is accompanied by shining lightning and loud thunder, the wind is howling and its all in all a really really uncomfortable night nobody would want to go outside at such a time. She is hanging at then wall like always, long dirty hair frames her face, which is more just skin over her skull, the hair rolls down her back until its reaching the ground, her body is small and undernourished every bone is visible beneath her skin. She seams to be awake the sunken eyes with big blue pupils are starring at a crack in the wall, the wooden wall is old and brittle, the eyes stare at the crack and they are following the raindrops falling down – the Girl hangs there without a sound in the middle of this rainy night.

 **The Three**

"I hate the rain" says one of the Three in an annoyed voice "It's so slippery." tones another voice similar annoyed – than there is a Third voice "Why do we have to do this cant she just hang there when it rains its not like anybody cares at all.." This is spoken in a whispering tone to the other two people all 3 are looking around for a moment and two look at the third disapproving "Don't talk about this to loud." It comes hissing form both and she nods rolling her eyes.

 **Girl**

The Door opens, I heard them coming and talking ..of course I did I heard a lot, but I didn't care what they said I felt nothing and nothingness filled me. All 3 of them were in normal clothes over which each of them wore an old apron also all 3 of them had an bucket with them 2 filled with Water one with food, one of the Women she called her "Mouse" because she had such a pointy and long noose she took a step back and swings her bucket at me water splashed at me and I cough loudly my waste that mad a small puddle under me is washed away with the water into a hole in the middle of the ground I blink a few times – the other two make a big semicircle around the hole determinant not to go anywhere near it they free me form the chains that hold me and I fall to the ground nobody bothers about the painful grunt I make its like this everyday.

 **Mouse**

She is a Monster – I recall as a faint flickering of guilt shakes me and I shrug it off If been doing this for 5 Years now under the order of the matron of course I was shocked first such a small child but when I heard who she was I wished her an even worse fate, still we had to care for her at least for now because the Hokage told us to, he doesn't know HOW we treat her but he must hate her as much as we do so it's probably alright at least that's what the matron told us, he sees only the value of the Monster for later times she told us, and no matter what we believed it all of us lost someone in the attack of that Monster its just fair to treat her like this.. - I Shake as I'm shaken out of my thoughts by a painful grunt as the Monster falls on the Ground.

"What?" I ask her fully aware she won't answer me – were not even sure she can but I still ask "Do u have any complains Monster?" does it come with a sneering tone the Monster just looks up at me with those sunken in eyes and rage fills me like so often as I take a swing and my hand lands firmly on here cheek leaving a red mark this time no grunt is heard no reaction she looks at the ground, satisfaction fills me when I see that "Thats right u have nothing to complain about..".

The other two just watch me with a smile nether of them seams to think this is something out of the ordinarily, after that we take the old buckets with us and leaving the one with water and food by the door and leave again the door slams shut and all three of us forget about her for the rest of the day.

 **Girl**

They leave and I slowly move around the hole in the middle of the room to get to the buckets my food is... nothing a Human should eat, I saw that the old Dog outside eats the same as me .. he just gets more – its really unfair that he gets more and he has only one chain to hold him and he is allowed to play with the other Children I take a sip of my water I have to be careful I need it to drink and to wash so I cant be wasteful once it fell over by accident and I had to go the full day and night without water.

I pull the buckets with care one at the time to my corner - my corner is my favourite place in my shack, at least that is what I think its called 'Mouse' called it like that once so I've been going with this name for my place, shack and in this shack are a lot of holes no big ones of course they would come and put new wood over big ones every time I already knew that so I tried not to make holes bigger – my current hole has been here for a while and its perfect I can see a lot a few tree's green grass parts of the house right next to my shack and Berry.. the dog. Berry was a big dog with giant ears he looks different form the children that play with him outside when the weather is good, I wonder do I also look like this? How does my face look like why do they call me Monster every time they come – why do they not treat me like the other people outside when I see them they are nice and laugh a lot, I would like that but the only laughs I get are bad ones, I wonder what I have done.

I Shake my head when I think to deep about it an empty feeling comes and all the questions and the building sadness gets sweeped away I don't feel anything I don't want to feel anything so I look at the raindrops falling down form the sky.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting out

aha, I just saw that my summary has the "Chains are broken" twice in it xD welp – I also have two reviews but.. I cant open them .. strange.

Well here is chapter two I hope U like it

It's night at least I think it is – If been chained up again than normally means its nigh time but this night is strange – its ...loud so very loud I can hear cheerful voices and explosions form outside, through the cracks in the wall colourful light appears an vanishes – my eyes are wide open in fear, what is going on, what is happening? I tremble, my breath is fast I almost hyperventilate, I try to clam down think about something else when... all of a sudden one of the explosions is really near – I scream I can fell something is not right – but … my chains hold me in place I want to run away but I cant, it's hot … so very hot... why is that?

Coughing – I'm coughing and its hurts a lot there is black smoke everywhere and the voices that where bright and happy before are full of terror and despair I cringe I don't want this I want to get out of here – its so hot inside and I don't like the smoke my breath becomes faster Panic fills me. I want to go … I don't want to be here any more its dangerous, tears fill my eyes as I try to tear my chains the wood is old and something is weakening it form the outside I hear the crack of the wood behind me but its not enough I cant get free, rage... rage is filling me I want to get away AWAY AWAY!

With the sound of bursting wood I'm free I ripped the anchors out of the wood, immediately look outside … Fire the house next to my shack is on fire in the distance there are still colourful explosions in the sky like little stars, my eyes widen its the first time I can see the outside so clear but before I can get overwhelmed by the sight I'm remembered that I should get away as fast as I can when my shack catches fire.

I'm outside I drag the chains with me my breath is stagnant – I trip and stumble more than once I fall over the children in the house yelling there are people running everywhere and I'm locked at .. I freeze I never clearly saw other adults besides Mouse and the other two – a Man with a strange Mask on his face appears before me out of thin air, I cry in shock, I'm a monster so they will probably blame me because I'm outside my shack. Mouse has told me that I'm not allowed outside because I only bring death and destruction but I didn't do anything my mouth moves "Didn't...Do..No.."I say I hope he will understand but I cant see his face.

More People with Masks appear out of nowhere they run into the burning house and rescue the children that are still inside the man that was here first still stares at me at least that is what I think than faster than I can see I moves and grabs me, I struggle and cry – why me? I didn't do anything. "Not Me... I didn't." I say with teary eyes but there is no reaction he holds me tight and... he runs soon we ...fly I gasp for I moment I forget everything as I can see everything the sight and shock overwhelm me there a so many houses...i cant comprehend all of what happened in the last few minutes so I simply black out.

 **Somewhere**

"What?" The voice is is full of suppressed rage "What do u mean she was found like this." its a Male voice it sounds old and tired , I open my eyes... its dark – there is something beeping and... its soft and comfortable, did I die? What did happened and where am I. While I'm wondering about those things I look around me its a room, but there are no holes in the wall and … I cant feel my chains I freeze again...they are gone.

 **Outside of the Room**

"How did this happen.." the old voice is full of resentment and sadness "Where did I fail – how could I let her be treated like this" the other people one Doctor a Nurse and 2 Anbu don't say anything they just look at the old man in white and red robes .. nobody dares to say anything – the old man sighs again nobody ever saw him so furious and so broken on the same day slowly he stood up and sighs again "Nobody besides U two are allowed in her room and you also need an Anbu to go inside, you two stand guard" He talks the the people and everyone nods than he slowly moves the the room and opens the door – the other 4 just hear a shirk of fear than the door closes.

 **Hiruzen**

I enter the room and look around me its dark and I do not wish to turn on the light it might scare her even more than she already is. The Room is a big one a big Bed in the middle of it there are some machines connected to her with long tubes. SHE is rolled up under her blanked the bump is shaking only the long blonde hair indicates that she is under there and not some scared animal, I clear my throat not sure what to say I grab a chair that was formally located to the right by a small table and sit down in front of the bed. "Can you hear me, little one?" I ask her slowly "Everything is alright nothing bad is going to happen, please come out."

 **Girl**

He has a nice voice its not full of hate like Mouse's but I don't trust nice voices he says everything is alright.. he lies – nothing is alright... where is she what are they gonna do, silently she wishes her chains back she has nothing to hold on to, overwhelmed with everything that is happening. "Does she even Understand me?.. Is she even capable of speaking?" The old voice says in a grave tone full of sadness. Does he think she cant? I learned speaking form the children that play outside often speaking to my self at night trying my best to imitate them, should I speak to him? Mouse once hit me when I tried to talk to her she said that Monsters shouldn't talk but he sounds different and I cant hear Mouse anywhere. "W-What... is this?" careful and quietly I ask form under the blanked I don't want to see I'm afraid and I don't want to look what is happening.

 **Hiruzen**

I sign in relief when I hear her ask at least she can talk. "What do you mean little one?" I ask her in the gentlest voice I can muster. "This...Place, did... I die?" she asked me and I'm stunned for a moment "Oh no you didn't this is a Hospital – it's a place where people go when they are sick or hurt." I explain slowly so she understands and hold my breath when she answers "People? But...why is me .. here … than?" she asks me and rage fills me anew but I surpress it and tell her gentle again "Because you are hurt, little one." A moment of silence fills the room

 **Girl**

He says I'm hurt … I am I guess my knees hurt and my back as well but it isn't so bad – Mouse and the other two did things that hurt more than this. But most confusing is he says 'people' I open my mouth again "People?..I'm a Monster."

Thats Chapter two I hope u like it – in also realized when I wrote this that a few people followed and fav'd my ff, thank you very much – I think chapter 3 will be be out aether in a few hours or Saturday – cause I wont be around Friday so I cant write

have a good day

RedPanda


	3. Chapter 3 Fate

Hey Hey! Thanks to everyone that is reading this.

Questiooon! How long should a chapter be? If been sticking to around 1k for now but its kinda hard – but longer chapters might get boring.. I guess? Any suggestions?(hopefully I can read the review by the time this goes out...) Also if U find typos please tell – I'm still no native speaker and my last English lesson is a few years in the past I'm still talking a lot of English writing not so much tho ._.

Anyway that one is going to be a bit longer °-°

Ps: Shall I go with NARUTO or NARUKO I'm going with NARUKO for now but if enough people don't like it I change it to Naruto

 **Hiruzen**

"A Monster?" I'm speechless what did those sick women tell her? What happened? I clench my fists and take a deep breath "You are no Monster, you are just … Just a little girl and no monster." I'm at a loss I don't know how to talk to her what to say how can I make her trust me, its pains my heart I have failed her parents all of this is my fault.

 **Girl**

I'm a Girl? And no Monster? But why did they treat me this way than? What have I done that I couldn't play with the other children and be happy why did I have to be chained up in a shack hold worse than an Animal, rage fills me again – What is this old men talking about? Who is he and what does he know? Is he lying? "Than...why" are the only words I say and I hear him...sob? I heard that a lot form the other Children I didn't cry its a waste of water!

 **Hiruzen**

I couldn't control my emotions for a moment there but I calmed down fast as I clear my throat again

"Why indeed, I …." I search for words what to say but I decide for the truth nothing else would be acceptable "Its ...difficult story are you up for it?" a small noise of approval comes form underneath the blanket still filled with fear but she will listen " 5 Years ago there was a big monster that attacked this village your parents died there and... sealed the Monster inside of you". I stop for a moment and than continue talking in a angry voice. "You are no Monster but the holder or vessel of one, and I … I gave you to the orphanage in hope you would grow up there without hate but .. I was mistaken and a fool not to check that everything is alright."

 **Girl**

I listen to the old voice in silence, slowly I come out form under the blanket and look at him – he is really old with deep wrinkles he wears a strange hat with a symbol on top of it and has a grey goaty he locks at me in shock and I freeze for a moment its the first time I'm so close to a man and he is looking at me with so much sadness, it takes another moment of silence until I speak again. "But, why me? And why would they do this?" I ask him and tilt my head a bit.

The old men sighs for a moment and takes of his hat stroking his head he inhales deeply "That is because they couldn't use a child form any other person they only could give this burden to there own child, also you have strong Chakra probably the strongest here, and why the people hate you why those people in the orphanage did that... that is because the monster inside you... killed many many people, they have no other way to direct there hate and grief but to you – I enforced a law that you are to be treated like every other child and that nobody is allowed to talk about the Kyuubi inside you and gave you the the orphanage in the illusion they would treat you well – I was mistaken."

I listen, for a moment rage and hate flashes trough me, rage and my parents and this old man and hate for the people that treat me like this although If never done anything to them – how is all of this my fault. I try to say something but I don't know the words for what I'm trying to say so I stay silent until I suppress my anger "What is going to happen now?" I can not ban the anger form my voice.

 **Hiruzen**

She is angry of course she is – who wouldn't be – she is but a little girl and already had so much hardship in her little life, I fell guilt wash over me as I think about her question "For .. now you will stay here and recover, I will leave 2 of my subordinates around all the time so nobody can do anything cruel to you" he stood up "I'm sure you have many questions I will visit you again soon and if anything bad happened to you tell me." with those words he put his hat back up and looks at her for a moment, so small for a 5 year old and only skin and bones. The girl nods slowly but does not say anything else vanishing again under the blanket.

 **The Next Day**

I sit on the bed and stare out of the window, I can see trees birds and rooftops and people running in the streets, everyone seams... so busy they laugh and yell, there are children with there mothers running around form one house to the other carrying big backs, I wonder what they are doing and smile its the first time in a while I smiled and my face feels funny but I cant stop its a nice view and its the first time I ever saw something like this and I think its wonderful all those people running around with there own little problems and there own goals coexisting with each other without much

quarrel. While I look outside I almost forget the masked person in my room its... A strange person I cant tell if it is female or male since he wears a mask and wears a long hooded coat – it didn't say anything until now just watches me, I don't know why but I feel safe when it is around.

 **Anbu**

She just sits there and smiles at the window ignoring me fully it took a while for her to get used to my presence but soon she didnt mind me being here and just looked outside all the time – she does not even care when the doctors come in and touch her feeding her. I look closely at her besides the 3 whisker like scars on each cheek I cant see anything of the Kyuubi she is small way to small for a 5 year old with long blonde hair that grows all the way down to her knees – she wears a simple nightdress in white that covers her body but you can still see how thin she is only bone and skin.

The door opens and one of the doctors comes in he is a long thin guy with messy hair and glasses holding a tablet in front of him with some soup, he does not say anything he looks at the girl and ...puts the tablet besides her and leaves again – apparently he is a good doctor but he he seams to only see the monster in the girl and not what she really is ...just a sick and hurt little girl as he leaves I stand up and go to small bedside table and check the food it seams fine so I go back to my place and sit down again.

 **Girl**

I watch the man in white go again he looked at me like Mouse did but now I know why – he probably lost someone imported because of the monster inside me so I don't resent him for that my gaze falls on the tablet he left when the masked person looks at the food on it and goes back to its place after it looked at it for a while. I'm confused it smells like food but how do I eat it? Or do I drink it like water? What is this shiny thing besides the food there for? I have many questions and for a second I look at the masked person "What... do I do? How...eat?" its worth a shot maybe it will help her.

And it stood up again "What is wrong?" it ..asks but I think its an she – the voice sounds female so I go with she for now "I ..never ate something .. like this, how do I do it?" I ask her again and the hooded mask nods slowly "Want me to show you?" She asks and steps a bit closer – I stiffen but nod I am really hungry, she goes to the bedside table and picks up the shiny thing "This is a spoon – look what I do" She says and dips the spoon in the soup hold it up and slowly lifts the mask up until her mouth is visible than she blows at the spoon a few times and holds it in front of me "Open your mouth"

 **Anbu**

It takes a moment until the girl opens her mouth I put the spoon inside and she closes it again so I pull the Spoon back out "You eat this like this." I look into her eyes so near at her she has... giant blue eyes almost mesmerizing I cant help but stare for a moment but I shake myself out of it and take a step back giving her the spoon "Try it."

 **Girl**

It tastes good... so good and I want more as soon I have the spoon I copy what she did and eat as fast as I can – but... she stops me grabs my arm and holds it still I freeze fear comes over me again but vanishes when she says "Slowly.. its bad for your tummy if you eat so fast nobody is going to take it away." she tells me and I give her a small nod and eat slowly. After I finished eating I look at the masked women again "You … are.. nice." I say and smile at her after that – she just nods and since she isn't saying anything I look outside again thinking about the world that's there and if maybe I would be allowed to look a bit closer but I don't dare to ask she was so nice to me so I don't want to bug her.

Hours have passed and I still look outside watching the sun set, my silent companion stands up all of a sudden she seams to think for a moment before she looks at me "My Partner will stand outside for the night if something happens just yell loud, alright?" I nod and smile again "Do... you come back tomorrow?" I hope she does she is nice – it takes a moment but I only get a small nod instead of an answer but that is enough for me – I climb back on the bed and roll myself into a ball beneath the blanket its strange sleeping in such a place, so different form before but I think I like it allot.

 **2 Weeks later**

The old man is back I can hear him outside talking to the doctors, I'm alone in the room watching the people outside again it never gets boring at least that is what I think but form time to time there are people that stare back at me with hateful eyes when they look I hide under the bed until the women with the masks gets be back up and closes the curtains, if gained some weight since if come here not enough to count as a normal child but at least its no longer dangerous, thats what the doctor said anyway.

 **Hiruzen.**

I step into the room and look around the anbu sits on a chair - and the Girl sits on the bed – the curtains are closed the its dark inside, I step up to the window and open up the the curtains my gaze sweeps by a few people that stare up to this room with anger but when they see me the group shatters quickly. I cant leave her here forever and I cant give her to another orphanage what should I do I sigh deep and the anbu and the girl look up to me " Have you been well? I hope everyone treats you well here?" she looks at me and nods "The masked person is nice everyone else not so much but nobody did anything, I like watching the people ouside, ...well.. until... the people came that … .." her voice getting quieter as she speaks.

"Mhrm." I cant say anything to that I disrupt her "I see... im sorry it seams someone spread the information that you are in this hospital, that is why I'm here, I'm going to take you away form here" I deicide this on a whim I just cant fail Minato and Kushina even more than I already did I have to take this into my own hands "Naruko, you are going to live at my place." I tell her and she looks at me strangely "Who is Naruko?" She asks tilting her little head to the side. I clear my throat as new anger at the people in the orphanage overcomes me "That is your Name, Naruko – Oh, and my name is Hiruzen – but you can call me Grandfather if you like, I cant make up my past mistakes which lead to what you had to endure but I intend to make the future better for you."

Soo... thats it? Well jeah its a bit longer than the other two, any suggestions? Should I do Grandfather or Jiji ? And what about the name is Naurko fine? I don't know when the next chapter will be up probably when I get answers xD I can see the reviews now – so thank you all!

Aaah and is this long enough? Should I make them longer or shorter?

Red Panda


End file.
